Last of the Centaurs
|Season = 6 |Antagonist = Belach |Setting = Greece |In-Universe Date = Year 32 (with flashbacks to year ????) |Production # = V1420 |Filming Dates = January 2001 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Joel Metzger |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Garth Maxwell |Order in Series = 129 of 134 |Order in Season = 17 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 298 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Send in the Clones" |Next Episode in Series = "When Fates Collide" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Send in the Clones" |Next Episode in Franchise = "When Fates Collide" |title cap image = }} Xenan, the centaur son of Ephiny, is hunted by the warlord Belach, after he supposedly kidnapped his daughter. Ephiny appears in spirit to Gabrielle and asks for her and Xena's help. But when Xena visits Belach and realises who he is, the mission becomes personal. Summary A young Centaur, Xenan, watches discreetly as his fellow Centaurs battle soldiers on horseback. When the soldiers spot Xenan, he faces them bravely before darting off. Meanwhile, as Xena and Gabrielle shop in a local market, they notice the town crier holding a wanted poster of a centaur and announcing that Lord Belach has placed a reward on his head. As Xena leaves to investigate, Gabrielle suddenly hears the voice of the deceased Ephiny. When Xena returns, Gabrielle reveals that Ephiny's spirit warned her that Ephiny's son, Xenan, is in grave danger and Xena must save him. The women set off for Belach's castle. Posing as bounty hunters, Xena, Gabrielle and the invisible Ephiny are taken to Lord Belach, the spitting image of Xena's ex-lover Borias. Belach insists that Xenan has kidnapped his daughter Nica who, prior to her disappearance, had become a recluse. Ephiny is infuriated by Belach's accusation and Gabrielle tries to calm her down. Xena asks Belach if his father was Borias, hero to the Centaurs, and suggests using his father's legacy to retrieve Nica without starting a war. When Belach becomes enraged calling his father a scourge, Xena promises to return his daughter safely. Ephiny senses her son's trail and leads Xena and Gabrielle on a mission to find Xenan, get Nica back to her father and guide the Centaurs to the sacred Amazon land between Greece and Thrace. Discovering Xenan at the entrance to a cave, Xena and Gabrielle approach him and explain that they actually helped his mother give birth to him. Ephiny, knowing that her son is skeptical, asks Gabrielle to tell him that his mother is present. Gabrielle even recites a lullaby that Ephiny used to sing to him as proof. Xenan's face fills with hope and he brings an enormously pregnant Nica out of hiding and introduces her to his new friends. Nica admits that she refused visitors so no one would know she was pregnant, but she missed Xenan so much that she fled to join him. Knowing that Belach is after him, Xenan has stayed away from his brothers, but Ephiny is convinced that he would be safer with them. When Gabrielle offers to escort the Centaurs to a secret valley, Xenan is overjoyed and leads them to join his brothers. As they travel to meet Xenan's brothers, Gabrielle corners Xena and presses her for information about her and Borias' relationship. In the past, Xena was a warrior in Borias' army, as well as his secret lover. When Borias' son, Belach, witnessed Xena's seduction of his father, Xena warned him "...never step between two people and their passion" before returning to Borias. Back in the present, Xena insists that it was her fault Belach lost his father and she refuses to let him lose his daughter. The four finally reach the spot where the other Centaurs are supposed to be, but there is no sign of them. After telling them that Belach is the son of Borias, Xena sends them off to search for the Centaurs while she pays Belach a visit. Belach, incensed when Xena tells him that Nica is with the centaurs voluntarily because she is pregnant and in love, Meanwhile, Xenan, Nica and Gabrielle enter the Centaur camp and are stunned to find an enormous ditch filled with human and horse limbs, leaving Xenan as the last of the Centaurs. When Xenan attempts to go after Belach, Gabrielle convinces him that he must stay alive and let Xena handle it. Xena returned to Belach house to tell him that his daughter is married and pregant with Xenan child and was furious about what he had done that he was was the son of Borias and how could he betray his father. Belach didn't seem to care because he had his own reasons and his betrayed him when he was a child orders his men to find Xenan and kill him on sight. Just as Belach is about to leave, Xena draws her sword at Belach utters the same phrase to him as the moment he was spying. Shocked Belach drew his sword, but Xena easily knocked it out of his hand and yells for his guards to seize her, Xena kicked him away and fought and defeated his guards and tied Belach hands from a curtain rope. Xena kicked Belach out of the window and he land on the back of a horse and Xena flips outs out the window steals a horse and kidnaped Belach and Belach troops give chase leading them on an obstacle course, she outwits him and his men and knock them off their horses and lands on the back of the horse back of the horse Belach grabbing him by the throat. Meanwhile, Xena throws Belach off the horse awakens and thanks Xena for having shown him his father's true colors. Xena defends Borias telling Belach that he is worse than his father ever could have been.Belach become furious because Xena wasn't remembering the same Borias and does she recall the day she stole him from his family. Close on Xena eyes as it goes to a flashback Borias original wife Natasha was looking for Belach and found under the blankets that Xena placed. His mother asked what happened, but Belach lookat the tent and Natasha took his hand and looked in the tent and saw Borias and Xena kissing and Borias as Natashaleft furious with Belach. Borias pushed Xena off his lap and chased after her calling her name. Natasha furiously turned around and "what could he possible have to say to her and his son. Borias tried to reach for Belach, but furiously smacked his hand away and demand he make his choice. Borias just if she was more a woman he have to chose then Natasha spits in his face. Borias back get on the back of his horse with Xena leaving Natasha seemingly heartbroken and young Belach calling out "Papa" running up to him ,but Borias tears off his necklace and tosses it to Belach and rides as depressed young Belach watches. Back to present focus those same eyes of the adult Belach and told Xena after his abandoned him for her his previous army brokeup and him and mother fell into servitude beaten and starved and hearing about his father expedition with Xena. Xena eyes teary and regretful as if she stuck in the heart with knife because she knew that Belach was right and he had every right to hate his father and it was all fault and Belach moral opposed hers. Belach showed her the medallion that was he left him Xena surprised he kepted, but not out of sentimental only to remind him what "Scrum" his was and the how far he's which Xena had finally had forced shoved him to moved forward. She's taken him to the pit."Lord Belach," she growls, forcing him to his knees. "So fine, so cultured. Look at how far you've come. To wipe out an entire race. You're right...you are nothing like your father." Once again, he tells her he did what he had to do. He tries to get up, but Xena grabs him by the throat, telling him to look again. The expression on her face is not present day Xena, it's Evil Xena of the past"You look again and tell me you feel nothing," she hisses as he struggles to break free. "Your daughter saw this. Who would she think is more civilized...you or Borias?" Belach asks why she doesn't just kill him. She says she might yet, but he doesn't think so. He looks too much like his father. "You had a son with him, didn't you, Xena? Would it be too much like slitting his throat?" htting Xena mentally Xena's voice is beginning to break, as all kinds of emotions kick in. "No," she tells him. "I just wanted you to know who Borias really was." She shoves him back down. "Stay a while amongst the dead. Tell them how far you've really come. What a fine lord you are!" Belach men had arrived just ring through the forest, Xena mounts her horse and she rides off and they ran to untie Lord Belach who contuines to stare at the dead centaurs in the pit At an abandoned farm, Gabrielle prepares to deliver Nica's baby. Xenan notices Belach's men searching the forest and darts out, figuring the men will chase him, but they ignore him and continue to look for Nica. Hearing the soldiers, Gabrielle and Nica hide, but the bounty hunters hear Nica's groans. Xena rides in and battles the two hunters before joining Gabrielle and delivering Nica's baby Centaur. Suddenly, Belach appears and offers to trade Xenan, who's standing with a rope around his neck, for his daughter. Xena refuses and she'll spare him if he doesn't hand Xenan over that was the finally straw with Belach and order his soldiers to kill Xenan throws her chakram cuts Xenan's ropes and a huge battle ensues. Ephiny, realizing that Xena is outnumbered goes and fetches Gabrielle to help. In a last effort. Xena sends Xenan off to get Nica and the baby out here Garibelle tells Xena she knows what she has to do. Xena dodged the arrows that Belach soldiers and land behind Belach who aiming a crossbow at her Xenan inisist they need to run,but Nica refuse because Xena and her father could kill each other because of them.Nicha doesn't see a future for their son if they leave. Nica decides to go outside with her baby to stop the fighting but Belach orders Nica to come with him she doesn't belong with his kind and doesn't even know what is. Xena takes a step forward, but doesn't raise her sword. Belach turns and points the crossbow at Xena as she vows, "I will kill you, Belach." He turns back toward Nicha and Xenan, saying, "I'm prepared to die for my child. Xena replied Your father was the same," Xena tells him. Belach still not convinced demanded, "When was my father ever-" "Our baby!" Xena interjects angrily. Her voice evens a bit. "Your brother. You spent your life trying to be the opposite to your father. What you don't know is that when he grew away from me, he grew into a better man." The scene gives way to a flashback from Past Imperfect, where Xena orders Dagnine in all his coifed glory to kill Kaleipus As Borias defends the centaurs, Xena's present day face is superimposed over the shots, explaining that she broke the treaty with the centaurs, while Borias tried to keep his word. The scene changes to the night of Solan's birth, and Borias fighting and being beaten by Dagnine as Xena tells Belach Borias never forgave himself for letting her seduce him away from his family, "He didn't want to lose another son." Showing Daginie murdering again, and even as Satrina is pushing Xena to leave, Borias ever saw was only a glimpse of newborn his son. It's not until Xena recounts the truth of her and Borias' relationship that Belach crumbles and calls off the bounty, claiming that Nica and Xenan should be together. Xena and Gabrielle, walking through that same field again. Gabrielle tells Xena she's glad she didn't kill Belach. Xena grins. Gabbers realizes she's being teased and wrinkles her nose. Gabrielle looks reassured and looks ahead of her. Xena slips an arm around her shoulder and adds with a very warm smile, telling her as always. Disclaimer The centaur population was severely harmed during the making of this motion picture. Background Information Behind the Scenes *Marton Csokas played Belach as well as Borias in this episode. *It is heavily implied that the scenes of Borias and Xena in the past take place in Hungary, due to Rob Tapert confirming in multiple interviews that he is of Hunnish decent. Key Events *This episode marks the final appearance of Ephiny. *This episode marks the final appearance of Xenan. *This is the second time we see a Centaur being born on , and the second time it was delivered by Xena. **In spite of this, this episode marks the functional extinction and the final appearance of the Centaurs. Goofs *When Xena performs her spinning flip with the shield to protect herself from the incoming arrows, only three hit the shield. However, when she lands, there appears to be more embedded in it. *When Xena throws Belach out of the window, you can clearly see that it`s not Lucy Lawless standing in the room. Archive Footage *Clips from "Past Imperfect" were used when Xena told Belach about how Borias died. Trivia *'Chakram count': 1 #To release Xenan from Belach's men. Links and References Guest Stars References People * Nica - Katrina Devine Gods Places Other Season Navigation de:Der letzte Zentaure Category:XWP Season 6 episodes